


The Beginning of Vongola

by huanglulu1904



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The beginning and flourish of Vongola.





	

It has been a week since Giotto have decided to form a vigilant group to protect the villagers here from the group of thugs due to Cozart's suggestion. The current members consist only of himself and G. Giotto had yet to come up with a name for the vigilant group yet.

G had beaten up and chase away the group of thugs, who tried to steal from a young women; crackling his knuck while Giotto tend to the women.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Giotto ask softly, reaching out a hand towards the women to help her to her feet.

The young women trembled in fear from what had happen earlier, glancing at Giotto for a moment, as if to assured that he was someone who could be trusted before she gradually and hesitantly reach out her hand placing it onto Giotto's hand. 

Giotto pulled the young to her feet. The young women bowed gratefully towards the both of them. 

"T-Thank you both so much for the assistance. This is a little of my gratitude." The young women took out two apple from her bag consisting of what she had just bought, holding it out to the both of them. 

Giotto shook his hand, declining the offer "We didn't do it for any reward. We are just glad that you aren't injured anywhere. Keep the apple to yourself." 

'Typical of Giotto.' G grin,hearing the response from his Childhood friend. Waving good bye to the young women who bow towards them once again expressing her gratitude before leaving.

"G. You are injured. Let's tend to your injury." Giotto voice rang out from beside him once the figure of the young women disappear. Shifting his sight to the small scratch he had sustain on his arm from the fight with the group of thugs earlier

"This injury is nothing. It recovered in a day or two, you don't have to worry." G assured, seeing the concern look on the blonde's feature.

"G." Giotto spoke in a stern tone of voice, giving him a stern look.

A sighed escape G's lip, placing a hand on his forehead as he gave in to Giotto. "Please tend to my Injury."

The stern look on Giotto's disappeared, turning into a smile when he heard his child hood friend's response as they make their way towards Gitto's home.

The both of them stopped in their step when they passed by a seafood store, noticing a frown and trouble expression on the feature of the store owner by the name of Adair whom they are both familiar with.

"Adair!" Gitto called out towards the store owner as he approach him.

"Giotto, G. The both of you came to buy your usual supply of food?"

G shook his head "We are on our way to Giotto's house. You seem lost in thought earlier. Is something troubling you?"

Adair hesitated for a moment before he decided to say whatever had been on his mind. "Business has been bad lately due to a group of thugs coming around causing problem chasing away our customers. They have taken most of our stocks as well... We can't approach the local authority. They wouldn't bother unless we pay them a sum of Money." A sigh escape Adair lip as he spoke.

G and Gitto exchange gaze with each other upon hearing Adair story. Understand what was running through the other's mind. Giotto turn back towards Adair, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Adair could you provide us more information about this group of thugs? We want to lend a hand to those that police wouldn't assist though there are currently only the both of us. I promise you that we'll retrieve your stock and ensure those thugs wouldn't disturb your business anymore."

Adair was surprised upon hearing Giotto's word, looking up at him and G. "It impossible for two kids like yourself to deal with them. Giotto, G you'll both get injured if you try to oppose them. Please give up on the idea."

Gitto frown in dissapointment upon hearing Adair's response "I understand Adair. Let's get going G."

G only glance his childhood friend as the both of them turn to leave without another word. Only silence accompany them along the way until they arrive at Giotto's home. G took a seat on one of the chair while Giotto went to get the first aid kit from the cabinet. 

"You are not going to follow Adair's advice and give up."

Giotto's hues widened in surprise upon hearing G's word. A smile spread across his lip "You are right. I wouldn't give up. You sure understand me well G." Giotto answered, while placing the first aid kit on the table and began applying medication on the scratch on G's arm.

A grin widened on G's feature. "I couldn't call myself your friend. If i don't know that much about you Giotto. If you are doing it count me in. I am not letting you do this alone."

Giotto smile gratefuly at his childhood friend who always had his back "Thank you G." The smile on Giotto's feature soon dissapiated, replacing with one filled with anger. "I will never forgive those thugs who disrupt Adair's business and trouble the villagers here. Let check out the market area tomorrow G. We might find clue related to the group of thugs." G nodded in agreement.

The next day, Giotto and G made their way to the market area. They question the meat vendor regarding the group of thugs. 

"You kids should gave up on that idea. They are far too strong." was the only response.

Giotto could only bow and thanks the meat vendor knowing he wouldn't provide them any further information. When they heard commotion coming from infront. The both of them turn towards the direction of commotion to see a group of mean looking guy approaching the vegetable store owner.

"Hey! where our protection fee? You know the consequences if you don't pay up." one of the guy spoke with a smirk on his face.

The store owner panicked upon hearing their words, kneeling down in front of the thugs. "Please i begged you. Could we extend the deadline? I don't have enough stock to earn the profit to pay you. These are all i have left. Please don't take them."

"We don't like people who don't keep their promise to pay up. Guys let teach him a lesson." The guy who seem to be the leader commanded, the rest of the thugs move in to take the store owner stock. One of them was about to punch the vegetable store owner when his fist was stopped by G before it could hit the store owner, who had closed his eyes, trembling in fear. G punched the thug in the stomach causing him to take a step back. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." while Giotto went to comfort the vegetable store owner helping him to his feet. "Leave and let us deal with them."

"Who are the both of you! How dare you oppose us!" the thug demanded. 

"We are the Vigilant group of this area." G responded, crackling his fist while Giotto stood up after the vegetable store owner left in a hurry as the group began surrounding the both of them.

"Looks like it take much more to teach you bunch the lesson that you deserve." G punched the thug who approach him.

One of the thug swing his fist at Giotto from behind, which the blonde dodgd swiftly. Giotto move behind the thug knocking him out by hitting him at the back of his neck.

The leader of the thug was frustrated seeing as his henchman was losing to two mere kid. He decided to take action to attack the blonde who seems weaker. As if reading his move, Giotto avoided his fist from behind kneeling him in the stomach. The leader of the thug endured the pain taking a step back in fear

"This kid it as if he could read our movement"

A grinned spread across G's feature as he watch the scene play out. Since young, Giotto had the ability to read people's movement, reacting according to it. G named it hyper intuition.

It didn't long for Giotto and G to knock out the group of thugs, leaving the leader. 

"You are the only one left. Do you still want to fight?" Giotto question shifting his gaze to the leader of the thug.

Seeing his henchman, defeated, laying unconscious on the floor. The leader knew that he had no chance of defeating the both of them on his own. He knelt down on his feet in front of the both of them. "Please forgive me and let me go."

"We'll let you go if you promise to return all the stocks that you have taken from the relevant store and never to disturb their business again."

"I promise. I even show you guys to the place." the leader stood up leading Giotto and G to a desolated storehouse nearby where they kept all the stocks. The leader bowed before running away. 

Giotto and G look at the large amount of stocks in the storehouse. 

"We won't be able to carry all of these back and it will take a long while to get everything back." G place a hand on his hips

"There no need to worry about that. I got just the right people for it." Giotto smile at his childhood friend.

It didn't take long before the store owner were lead to the location of the storehouse, carrying back the stock that belongs to them with G and Giotto assisting them.

"Adiar. Need any help?" Giotto offered seeing his friend carrying a few large boxes out of the storehouse placing it on the ground.

"The help is appreciated Giotto. I wasn't expecting the both of you to be able to defeat the group of thug. How are we ever going to repay you for helping us out?"

"Just give us more discount for our purchase." Giotto smile in response.

"It a deal." Adair mention laughing lightly, before he lifted off the cover of one of the box, revealing it's content within. Fresh Calm. An idea came to the blonde mind.

"G. I thought of a name for the Vigilant group. Vongola. A shell that protect whatever within it."

G grinned upon hearing the name that Giotto had come with up. "That sounds like a name that you will come up with."

Henceforth from there, the name of the Vigilant group Vongola will continue to spread.


End file.
